smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island (TV show)/Confessionals
This is a list '''of all '''confessionals made by many of the main characters in Super Mario Island. They are also made by the show's recurring characters. Confessionals Solo Mario * "HOW DID YOSHI GET BACK UP FROM THE WATER AFTER I KNOCKED HIM IN USING HIS DIZZY MINCCINO AS A BALL?!" (Episode: Supreme Trouble) * "Phew! I'm really relieved that Yoshi and I are remaining best friends! I'm also glad I apologized to him for beating him up after we got third place! Otherwise, Yoshi would've hated me by now!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "Each month, Spike and Boo give me a foot kicking score and each month, I score higher than the previous month, which is awesome cause I have the coolest feet around!" (Episode: Three Koopas and a Magby) * "Yeah! My feet rule! Once I make them ultra powerful, they'll be perfect!" (Episode: Three Koopas and a Magby) * "I don't like it when I hurt my feet. It makes me lose my-a cool running power!" (Episode: Mario's Injured Foot) * "Being tickled felt like being touched by a million-a butterflies! That ticklish sensation made me-a feel a little lightheaded! Wowee!" (Episode: A Hut Divided) * "Aww! That's-a it! Someone's gotta give this-a ghost a piece of his own-a medicine!" (Episode: A Hut Divided) Luigi Peach Daisy * "Flygon is a great Pokémon to hang out with! She's also a great rival!" (Episode: Basic Claiming) Rosalina * "Hahahahaha! The seeds don't hurt me at all but they tickle me instead! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" (Episode: Hunger Claims) Yoshi * "Yahoo! Mario and I are still best friends no matter the cost! That's what I'm talking about! Yo Yoshi!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "Yoshi Yo! I'm never going through Beedrill-infested hedges ever again!" (Episode: Get a Clue) * "Yoshi Yoshi! How do me and Birdo's friends keep vomiting whenever we kiss or make out?!" (Episode: A Baseball Game with a Huge Reward) * "Yoshi Yoshi! You know, those Monferno really need to behave! My five fearless kids were REALLY crazy trouble makers on my Island! The Fearless Five! I meant the Fearless Five! Just a slip of the tongue! Hehehehehe!" (Episode: Monferno Business) * (angrily; while attempting to open the camera) "I want that tape back! GIMME THE TAPE! How the heck do you open this thing?!" (Episode: Monferno Business) Toad * "Okay, Spike! If you call me 'Shroomipants' one more time, I'm gonna freaking mess you up!" (Episode: Hide & Be Cheeky) Toadette * "I know I want an advantage in the next challenge to beast everybody else, including that rascal Bowser Jr., but I'm gonna play fair and not buy the advantage. Besides, I'm SO FREAKING HUNGRY!" (Episode: Auction Fest) Birdo * "Oh! Those Monferno are cute! Ahhh!" (Episode: Monferno Business) * (angrily; while attempting to open the camera) "I want the tape! GIVE ME THE TAPE! How the heck do you open this thing?!" (Episode: Monferno Business) Goomba Blooper Cheep-Cheep * "I've been making and posting stand-up comedy lip-syncing videos since I was a teen! I'm gonna ace this talent show!" (Episode: Super Talent Famous) * "What's wrong with Hammer Bro.? Is he ticklish or something?" (Episode: Flygon & Hammer Bro.: Quality Time) Spike * "Okay! You would've got the same thing if you were me! When you have both ticklish and heat sensitive paws, you're just lucky you didn't burn yourself!" (Episode: If You Can't Beat the Heat...) * "It's scary when you forget something on a hot day in summer!" (Episode: If You Can't Beat the Heat...) * "I AM SO FREAKING SICK OF BUG POKÉMON WANDERING AROUND AREAS THAT ARE BUSY!!!!!" (Episode: Basic Claiming) Koopa Troopa * "I don't know what's wrong with Shy Guy but I'll help my pal get his courage!" (Episode: Shy Fall) * "Aw yeah! Team Koopa Guy remains 100% friends! Koopa Koopa!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) Shy Guy * "Sky diving?! Oh no! I'm not doing it, man! Nope!" (Episode: Shy Fall) * "Woohoo! Koopa and I are back to buddies! That's right, man! Yeah!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) Monty Mole * "When we got to the Hippopotas Mud Baths, there were mud baths everywhere!" (Episode: A Baseball Game with a Huge Reward) Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Bowser Jr. * "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! I won the paintballoon challenge! Yes! Flygon might be mad at me right now but she'll get over me eventually!" (Episode: Paintballoon Buffoons) * "Hehehehehe! This is awesome! Flygon and I are back to being friends! I knew I had to apologize to her for winning the paintballoon challenge and the special trophy but it was worth it!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "Battle Flygon?! I can't!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "Okay! The ship needs different supplies! I'm seriously unhappy with the ones on the list!" (Episode: Ship of Pokémon) * "Dude! Flygon can be an awesome valentine to be with for Valentines Day! She's a very lovable Pokémon who is willing to help anyone in need!" (Episode: Heart & Go Seek) Hammer Bro. Bob-omb Boo * "I thought Dry Bones was teasing me but it turns out he just wanted to say hi! Man, I gotta stop being overwhelmed whenever I go to the bathroom to vomit!" (Episode: Three Koopas and a Magby) Dry Bones * "I don't see why Boo gets overwhelmed whenever he goes to the bathroom to vomit! I think he ate too much sweets before bed or something!" (Episode: Three Koopas and a Magby) Kamek * "I don't know if Shy Guy has acrophobia or a strong dislike of heights but I'll try my best to help!" (Episode: Shy Fall) * "What?! Koopa is more trustworthy than me?! I HATE YOU, KOOPA!!!!!!" (Episode: Who Do You Trust?) Pom Pom * "Dang! Those Omanyte kids freaking crease me with tickling! I kinda dig that in those little fellas!" (Episode: Babysitting Mayhem) Rockruff * "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Flygon is ticklish? But I thought she was big and tough! She must've told a lie!" (Episode: Welcome to Super Mario Island) * "Paintballoon battles are SO FREAKING AWESOME! My friends are going down!" (Episode: Paintballoon Buffoons) * "Aww man! I got hit but you know what? I don't care! It's just a game, right?" (Episode: Paintballoon Buffoons) * "Sky diving is great because it helps you get loose some nerves and have some fun! Wahoo!" (Episode: Shy Fall) * "Okay! The Starter Squad might've lost another challenge against the SMI crew, but I'm pretty sure they're not gonna give up!" (Episode: A Baseball Game with a Huge Reward) Shinx * "Dude, I didn't know Flygon was ticklish! She said she was big and tough! Looks like she's a big marshmallow! Speaking of marshmallow, I could really eat one right now!" (Episode: Welcome to Super Mario Island) * "Spending the rest of the day at Playa Des Awesomeness is very awesome! I just love hanging out with my friends after a good game of hide and seek!" (Episode: Hide & Be Cheeky) * "Sky diving is one of the best sports ever! I'm gonna freaking rock this!" (Episode: Shy Fall) * "Okay! Tickling a fire type Pokémon that breathes fire while laughing is an extremely neutral idea because I honestly don't know if it's a good idea or a bad idea!" (Episode: Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island!) * "You know, I really think Magby's going to need some experience if she wants to play soccer, and I still think so!" (Episode: All Fired Up) * "You know, I've got to stop eating food before I laugh!" (Episode: Rockruff vs. Shinx) Flygon * "Ahehehaha! *snort* Bowser Jr.'s squeezes are quite tickly and they REALLY tickle me! Ahahahahahahahahaha! *snort* Hahaha!" (Episode: Welcome to Super Mario Island) * "Yeah! Daisy's a great friend! She's also a great rival!" (Episode: Basic Claiming) * "UGH! I lost to Bowser Jr. in the paintballoon challenge! Why that little nasty, backstabbing Koopa! He's gonna pay and no questions asked!" (Episode: Paintballoon Buffoons) * "Did you see that? Bowser Jr. and I are right back to friends! Wahoo!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "I won't battle Bowser Jr.!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "Crickey! I don't want to be tickled I'm my sleep, mate! I'm uber ticklish!" (Episode: Volleyball Showdown) * "My prediction: Bob-omb's gonna be a goner!" (Episode: Mud and Go Seek) * "I love to dance! It's a great way to exercise and have fun at the same time! This dance battle is gonna be off the charts!" (Episode: Super Mario Fever) * "Mate, I can't babysit a dozen Omanyte kids! I'm too ticklish to be tickled by all of them!" (Episode: Babysitting Mayhem) * "Mhmhmhmhm! *snorts* Not is BJ cute, he's kinda funny! He loves making me giggle and laugh! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *snorts* Hahahahahahahahahaha!" (Episode: Heart & Go Seek) Vibrava * "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Flygon got snatched! There's so many people and I don't know who's the culprit! I'm literally freaking out!!!" (Episode: Flygon & Hammer Bro.: Quality Time) * "Saying a threat to Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon was really, really hard! That's only because they're too great friends to say a threat to!" (Episode: Volleyball Showdown) * "Wow! A talent show that's packed with hilarious acts and crazy action? Awesome!" (Episode: Packed with Talent) * "Babysitting a Omanyte child? Yeah! But babysitting a dozen Omanyte children?! No way!" (Episode: Babysitting Mayhem) Joltik * "Wow! Hammer Bro. can really pick up a meal with his Scoop Hammer!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "I'm battling with Flygon? Okay! I guess I can do that!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) * "HOLY COW! We're in the time of the Dinosaurs! I think I'm gonna get a bit of Deinophobia!" (Episode: A Blast from the Past) Caterpie Magby * "I can't help breathing fire while laughing! I'm just too ticklish!" (Episode: Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island!) * "Babysitting a dozen kids is kinda harder than it looks!" (Episode: Babysitting Mayhem) * "Okay! I probably could've played that better! But, being a birthday princess freaking pleases me!" (Episode: Magby's Birthday Blast) * "Bowser Jr. threw a paintballoon at me while I was distracted by my laughter and for that, he's gonna pay! Watch your step, Koopa Jr.! Magby's coming for YOU!" (Episode: Magby's Birthday Blast) Mudbray * "My front hooves kick my tickler's face when they tickle my belly! I can't help it! It's my ticklishness! It just makes me all...sensitive!" (Episode: Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island!) * "Bro, babysitting a dozen kids is SO MUCH FREAKING CHAOS!" (Episode: Babysitting Mayhem) * "Sure! I'm best friends with Magby! But, when she gets a cute look in her eyes whenever I glare at her, it's just hard to save no!" (Episode: Magby's Birthday Blast) * (excitedly) "I'm so excited to play soccer right now!" (drops her tone to normal) "But maybe Shinx is right, because I still do need some practice... I guess..." (Episode: All Fired Up) Natu * "Wow! I never knew I was so ticklish! When Pokémon ask me if I'm ticklish, I get shy and tell them that I'm not! I kept that up until now! What a great discovery!" (Episode: Tickle Fest on Super Mario Island!) * "Gee! I didn't know my tickle spot was my feet! Who knew I was really ticklish there?" (Episode: Heart & Go Seek) Skitty Shared Mario and Luigi Boo and Dry Bones Boo: "Aha! Dude, did you see Spike's face in the confessional?" Dry Bones: "Yeah, Bro! So freaking priceless!" Boo and Dry Bones: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Episode: Basic Claiming) - Dry Bones: "Boo, did you just see that? That haunted house just totally snatch Flygon!" Boo: "I saw it, dude! I saw it!" Dry Bones: "That was awesome, wasn't it?" Boo: "Yeah, man! That arm looked SO FREAKING REAL!" (Episode: Flygon and Hammer Bro.: Quality Time) - Dry Bones: "Laughing at Spike's face was mean and Boo or I wouldn't have done it!" Boo: "But I thought it was funny!" Dry Bones: "Okay, dude! If you EVER, EVER laugh at Spike's face again, I'll tickle the freaking crap out of you to give you something to laugh about!" Boo: "EEEP!" (Episode: The Big Island Clean Up) - Boo: "Okay, fine! So those Monferno are mischievous pranksters!" Dry Bones: "Boo and I just can't stop laughing at the pranks the Monferno pull!" Boo and Dry Bones: "Those fellas are pros at pranking!" Dry Bones: "Dude, did we just say that on air?" Boo: "I think we did!" (Episode: Monferno Business) - Boo: "Dry Bones and I want that tape back!" Dry Bones: "GIVE US THE TAPE!" Boo and Dry Bones: "How the heck do you open this thing?!" (Episode: Monferno Business) Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy Koopa Troopa: "So, Shy Guy, you ready to work with me?" Shy Guy: "To that, I'm gonna say yes!" Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy (waving their arms around): "OOOOHHHH!" (Shy Guy accidentally hits Koopa Troopa) Koopa Troopa: "Oww!" Shy Guy: "Oh! Sorry, Koopa!" (Episode: I Love You, I Love You Knots) - Shy Guy: "Wahoo! The ropes are untied!"" Koopa Troopa: "Yeah! But the ropes that tied our legs are untied, Shy!" Shy Guy: "OH NOOOOO! We're gonna get tickle tortured more since our hands are still tied!" Koopa Troopa: "I'm too young to die laughing!" (Episode: I'll Show You Crazy!) - Koopa Troopa: "Hey, Shy! Flygon's really ticklish on her feet!" Shy Guy: "So?" Koopa Troopa: "So, when we tickle Flygon on her feet, her wings flap as she squeals!" Shy Guy: "Koopa, you just gave me an idea!" Koopa Troopa: "Lay it on me!" Shy Guy: "After we give Flygon the antidote, we'll tickle her feet to teach her a lesson!" Koopa Troopa: "Yeah! That'll show her!" (Episode: I'll Show You Crazy!) Goomba and Monty Mole Rockruff and Shinx Rockruff: "Why aren't our friends waking up?" Shinx: "A better question would be: Why are they oversleeping?" Rockruff: "They're gonna forget that we have a play-a-thon at Playa Des Awesomeness today and they can't miss that!" Shinx: "We gotta wake them up! Otherwise, there won't be a play-a-thon at Playa Des Awesomeness!" (Episode: The Big Sleep) - Rockruff: "We did it! We woke up all our friends with Munna's help!" Shinx: "You know what that means?" Rockruff and Shinx: "Play-a-thon at Playa Des Awesomeness! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" (Episode: The Big Sleep) -- Rockruff and Shinx (fearfully, while looking directly at the camera): "WE DON'T WANT TO BE TICKLED IN OUR SLEEP!" (scream, making the camera shatter) Shinx: "Sorry!" (Episode: Volleyball Showdown) Cheep-Cheep and Joltik Luigi and Shinx Daisy and Flygon Bowser Jr. and Flygon Hammer Bro. and Blooper Blooper and Cheep-Cheep Toad and Toadette Toad and Birdo Yoshi and Toad Birdo and Toadette Toadette and Spike Trivia